The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to gas turbine engine exhaust diffusers and collectors.
Power generation plants, such as combined cycle power plants, often incorporate a gas turbine engine. The gas turbine engine combusts a fuel to generate hot combustion gases, which flow through a turbine to drive a load, e.g., an electrical generator. At high velocities and temperatures, an exhaust gas exits the turbine and enters an exhaust diffuser-collector. Unfortunately, exhaust collectors and diffusers often consume a large space in the plant.